The field of the present invention is cosmetic surgery.
In recent years, laser technology has been utilized in a variety of applications in industry, surveying, communications and the medical field. In the field of cosmetic surgery, however, standard procedures typically involve extensive use of scalpels for incising, dividing and resecting tissue. Depending upon the particular procedure, disadvantageous complications may result including scarring, nerve damage and reduced blood flow to the affected area which can result in skin slough.
For example, to remove glabellar frown lines (between the eyebrows) and forehead wrinkles, standard cosmetic surgical technique involves an extensive procedure called a forehead lift which entails a large incision that extends from ear to ear over the top of the forehead. The forehead lift is particularly disadvantageous because it opens the patient up widely requiring the physician to stop bleeders and risk cauterizing nerves. Since this procedure creates a large thin skin flap and reduces the blood supply to the skin, there is also an increased risk of skin slough and alopecia (balding). An alternate procedure for removing glabellar frown lines and forehead wrinkles is collagen treatment. However, this treatment is temporary at best and also involves a risk of allergic reaction. Moreover, collagen has been reported to cause autoimmune disease and blindness.